Question: Expanding $(1+0.2)^{1000}$ by the binomial theorem and doing no further manipulation gives
\[{1000 \choose 0}(0.2)^0+{1000 \choose 1}(0.2)^1+{1000 \choose 2}(0.2)^2+\cdots+{1000 \choose 1000}(0.2)^{1000}= A_0 + A_1 + A_2 + \cdots + A_{1000},\]where $A_k = {1000 \choose k}(0.2)^k$ for $k = 0,1,2,\ldots,1000.$ For which $k$ is $A_k$ the largest?
Answer: To compare different values of $A_k,$ we look at the ratio $A_k/A_{k-1},$ which equals \[\frac{A_k}{A_{k-1}} = \frac{\binom{1000}{k} (0.2)^k}{\binom{1000}{k-1} (0.2)^{k-1}} = \frac{\frac{1000!}{k!(1000-k)!} (0.2)^k}{\frac{1000!}{(k-1)!(1001-k)!} (0.2)^{k-1}} = \frac{1001-k}{5k}.\]The inequality \[\frac{A_k}{A_{k-1}} = \frac{1001-k}{5k} > 1\]holds if and only if $k < \tfrac{1001}{6} = 166.8\overline{3},$ that is, if $k \le 166.$ Therefore, $A_k > A_{k-1}$ holds when $k \le 166,$ and $A_k < A_{k-1}$ holds when $k \ge 167.$ Thus, \[A_{166} > A_{165} > \dots > A_1\]and \[A_{1000} < A_{999} < \dots < A_{166},\]which means that $A_k$ is largest for $k=\boxed{166}.$